FateDestiny Break
by absolutezero001
Summary: Everything was a lie. Everything. Through all of the despair, angst, torture he had been through, he finally gets a chance to make things right on his own terms. They say that Destiny is what keeps things together. Not anymore, as through his Magecraft, he will break the chains of Destiny. Destiny, is now his bitch.


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO AND THE NASUVERSE FRANCHISES, ALONG WITH ANY OTHER THING THAT I MENTION THAT LOOKS LIKE IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. Seriously Kishimoto, grow up from the damn Uchiha-teme and give Naruto a break. Lastly, kill off the damn Uchiha, PLEASE! AND, Tobi(Not spoiling his identity) wouldn't be more of a pain in the ass with his gloating and get on with the damn battle! Also,__ I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Other languages spoken at different districts – "_I told you so!_"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here is another start. In companion to my magic based fics, this is my Nasuverse/Naruto fic. Hope you enjoy it. **_

Ch 1: Beginnings

Everyone knows about the story of the attack of the biju, Kyuubi no Kitsune. It had attacked Konoha at the day of October 10, 1556 A.R., and had wreaked havoc across the village. It had killed many shinobi and civilians, and brought the village into despair.

What caused the creature to be stopped? Well, it was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato…technically speaking of course. You see, he had come on the top of his summon, Gammabunta, the Boss Summon of the Gamma clan, and had stalled the Kyuubi. He had a plan, but it was suicidal to those who knew. He was going to sacrifice himself in order to seal the biju into something…or more like someone…or again, some young children that had just been born.

The fight was long, hard, and catastrophic in nature. The Kyuubi, who was actually being controlled at the time, tried to break free of its hypnosis and run away. It was tired of being sealed up and being used as a tool. It had had enough of it for once in its immortal life. When it broke free, it had thought that it could finally live in peace, away from these humans. Alas, that was not meant to be, as Tobi made sure of that.

The Kyuubi had tried and tried its hardest to break free of the Genjutsu that the false Uchiha had cast upon it, but that was when it was about to launch a Bijudama at the giant toad and Hokage. Taking quick action, the toad jumped and slammed itself into the biju, disrupting the incoming attack. Minato then had taken his chance to finish the handsigns required for the Shiki Fuin.

Just as he was about to perform the jutsu, he was struck at the back of his neck. Standing behind him was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He looks at his successor in relishes at the thought of what he was going to do. He then looks down and sees two children with blonde hair crying. They were the ones, Minato's children, who were going to be holding the Kyuubi. They were going to be the next jinchuriki of the mightiest biju, like their mother before them. To think that one's as young as those two would be the ones to carry this burden.

Hiruzen had taken in a deep breath as he starts making the handsigns. As he finished the sequence, he called out the Shinigami to perform the ritual of the Shiki Fuin. That was when Minato had come back to the world of the living, therefore making him witness what Hiruzen had done. Of course, he was mad that he wasn't able to do his duty, but the old man just took the sacrifice with stride and proceeded to split the Kyuubi. Where the biju was sealed, no one knew, supposedly.

But before they had arrived, the Shinigami, seeing that its task was done, had already taken his prize. It had reached for Hiruzen's soul and extracted it from the body swiftly and without delay. After taking the soul of Hiruzen and engulfing it, it had looked upon the two children and sees a flaw in the seal. Mainly in the daughter. Normally, the celestial being of death would have fixed it out of obligation, but this time, he decided to not do it. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Wanting to see what the other one was like, it turned. It had looked at the boy and, from its perspective, seen a precognitive vision, a vision of many trials for him. In the end of it all tough, the boy would bring peace to all of the countries and the world itself.

If you could even tell, the Shinigami was smirking at this. The boy was indeed destined for greatness, but as we know it, destined children always have shitty lives. Taking note of the vision, the being disappears, but not before waving over the boy's eyes, channeling in his celestial energy into them. The boy would need it for what was to come in the future.

After the battle, Konoha had done a LOT of repairing. With the loss of many shinobi and civilians, Konoha had one of its toughest times yet. Alas, all was good because the Yondaime had survived, along with his wife, Kuhsina and his two children. Well, one child if you got down to it.

When Minato had announced what had occurred, many were sad about the Sandaime's sacrifice. They mourned for his death as he was a renowned leader and shinobi. BUT, that was not all. He had announced what he did to defeat the Kyuubi. By telling them about the sealing, many things had occurred, of which was only the start of everything bad about Naruto's life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Location: Namikaze compound)**_ _**(Date: September 6, 1562 A.R.)**_

"Tou-san! I did it! I did it!" shouted Natsumi as she had successfully channeled her chakra.

"Yes you did Natsumi-chan. I am very proud of you," says Minato as his daughter beams in pride at her father.

"Honey, do you think that she is ready for the next training exercise? I don't think that we should go into anything with chakra for a while as they just opened," Kushina says as she has a small concerned look on her face.

Minato thinks on it and says, "We may as well. We wouldn't want to do anything harmful to her."

"Awe. But tou-san, I want to learn some jutsu!" Natsumi whines with a pouty face.

Kushina chuckles and says, "Well Natsumi-chan, you have only awakened your chakra, and it would only be dangerous to go any further without letting your network grow as it should."

Natsumi deflates and says, "Hai kaa-san. I can wait."

Minato nods and says, "Good. Now, let us begin on some physical training."

While this was going on, they would never see the neutral face of their son…their _elder_ son in fact. He was practically the carbon copy of Minato with the facial structure of his mother. He stood there, his downcast cerulean eyes looking at the calm, yet bright atmosphere that the family was portraying. He longed to be in that grip, that atmosphere, that feeling, but no, not to them.

He lets out a tired sigh before he runs his hand through his soft, spikey, golden locks, wondering where it had gone wrong. Why did his family do this to him when he was just as capable as his younger sister? In fact, if they were to have actually paid attention like they were supposed to, they would have noticed that he was BETTER than his sister.

After running his hands through his hair, he lets his right index finger to come up and scratch his right whiskered cheek. It was one of the most distinguishing characteristics of Naruto Namikaze. No one had them…these whiskers that adorned his cheeks. He could count them in the mirror.

1, 2, 3. 3 whiskers on each side. In fact, if he were to narrow his eyes in a specific way, people would make him out to be some sort of Kitsune, which was in fact a taboo. And that was technically justified to some people, but some…no, most take it too far. He has had multiple firsthand experiences to vouch for that.

The tired sigh then comes from his lips yet again before he turned away, not wanting to look at them any longer. It was too hurtful to his mind and heart. Too painful even physically to some extent, but again, this was normal for him. It had been ever since he could consciously figure things out on his own.

To no one's notice as usual, they would never see the heir disappear in a pop, indicating that the Naruto that had stood there was indeed a Kage Bunshin. Not that they would know, as they had never really cared for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Location: Training Ground 29) (Time: 12:46 PM)**_

The REAL Naruto could now be seen lying down against his favorite tree. It was his spot that he would always come to whenever he would feel the need to think, relax, meditate, or when it would be needed, cry. Now though he was panting quite hard and sweaty in his somewhat tight white shirt and loose black pants.

Up ahead from his position stood three stumps that had been posted a while back, from before he had even entered the training ground. The ground itself had been abandoned to its own devices, since there was really no need for that many training fields anyway. There was no war going on, so there was not that many ninja training, or that many jonin training their genin students.

But from where the posts should have been covered by vines and weeds, they were instead covered by multiple kunai, shuriken, and senbon. The current day had been what Naruto would classify as his projectile practice day, and people could see the results.

Naruto had to admit himself that he had improved by copious amounts from where he had been 2 years ago. And he was still improving. He could not get a good hit on the vitals while the target was moving, but he had a pretty good eye if he were to be still and hidden…and the enemy in the open and defenseless.

But Naruto didn't care for that much. At least he was practicing. It was the only thing he could do, save for reading and researching for new ways to train and learn. Since he didn't really have all that good of a childhood, he had devoted himself to show his parents and Konoha that he would be better than his sister AND his oh-so-loving-parents. He would show them ALL he was not just the 'twin to the savior' and all that bullshit.

Regardless of which, there were a select few people that he tolerated. There were even fewer people that he even liked.

One of which was coming up to him with some bento in hand.

As he rested against his favorite tree, he feels someone nudge him while a soft voice said, "Naruto-kun, wake up. I brought some lunch for us to eat."

"_*grumbles* _Let me sleep for a few please," Naruto said before going back to sleep.

He then feels the nudging come back as the voice said, "Come on Naruto-kun, I just got here with our lunches. You wouldn't want them to get cold, right?"

Cracking his eyes slightly, he said, "Come on now, I just sat down, and I don't feel hungry yet."

That would have been truthful if it weren't for his stomach betraying him. They both could hear the loud grumbling coming from inside his stomach, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Tee-hee~. It would seem that your stomach doesn't agree to your statement Naruto-kun," the young girl's voice giggled.

Knowing he might as well get it over with, he opened his eyes as he stretches out his muscles. The smile then comes upon his face at seeing his first and dearest friend sitting with him. Apparently she had made him lunch again.

"You know Hanabi-chan, you don't have to make me lunch like this," Naruto commented as he takes his bento.

"And as I say every time Naruto-kun, it is alright. I like cooking for the both of us," the girl now identified as Hanabi said as she opens up her bento.

"Yeah but you got to let me take you out to lunch sometimes ya know?" Naruto said as he took a bite out of a tayaki. "Hmm. This is good as always Hanabi-chan."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun," Hanabi said with a smile on her face.

Eating in a comfortable silence, Naruto reminisces about the times with his friend, one Hyuuga Hanabi. She was wearing the same kind of pants as he with black sandals, and for her top was a black v-neck shirt. It was tight enough for maneuverability, which would be a given since she was from the Hyuuga clan. That could also be told by her long brown hair that she had inherited from her father and her pupiless eyes as well.

Hanabi was also not just from the Hyuuga main branch, due to the fact that she didn't have that damned Caged Bird seal. She was also the second daughter to one Hyuuga Hiashi, the current clan head. She was only one year younger than her sister, Hinata, who was also the same age as him and Natsumi.

Hanabi had inherited her mother, Hitomi's soft spoken attitude much like Hinata, but she had also inherited her father's confidence and prowess in the Jyuken. In fact, she was actually better than her elder sister by leaps and bounds. Her sister was just too meek to handle the rigorous training for it, but she had nonetheless put up with it. Hanabi on the other hand took it in stride and actually practiced instead of Hinata. Hinata would do her recreational activities, where she should have been training with their mother or by doing her more…creepy activities.

Fun fact was that Hinata actually stalked the Namikaze twins, more so Naruto than Natsumi, which was an unwelcome feeling to both Naruto AND Hanabi. He didn't know when and how it had started, but he had noticed her following him from a distance one day. He would even have to work discreetly in order to catch her in the act before disappearing. He had to thank Kami that she hadn't found his training spot or he would have been in trouble.

Hanabi was disgruntled in her own way since she had been friends with the boy for a while before the stalking had begun. She was even her sister and she didn't know when or why the stalking had started. She had tried to get her sister to stop such acts since it didn't fit well with the clan, and for more personal reasons, but she would only deny such things before going off to stalk…again. It was annoying her to no end.

Now, Hanabi was also like no other Hyuuga. For one, she didn't have that stick up her ass like most Hyuuga main branch members would. She was soft spoken, yet self-reliant at the same time. And she can have her moments where she would break out of her calm character whenever it was during a difficult fight, or when Naruto had pissed her off by doing something stupid. That just showed more or less that she was human.

Another thing about her was that she had also practiced in arts OUTSIDE of the Hyuuga can. _**(Insert gasp) **_Yes, she had long figured out that her focusing only on the Jyuken would practically cripple her in the future, so in turn, she had expanded her horizons to other jutsu and even other taijutsu styles. So far, she was somewhat proficient in some beginner jutsu like the Henge and the Kawarimi and surprisingly, the Kage Bunshin. Not to the extent of Naruto though, as she could only do 3, but she seem to have gotten the Kunai and Shuriken variations of said jutsu. It was an accomplishment to her.

In the lines of Taijutsu, she was more inclined to using her fists and legs than just her palms, claiming that it had just felt right to her that way. Well, at least there was more power to it than the normal Jyuken, but she had to get some variations of the Goken and other styles added in just for safety.

Naruto would have into his reminiscing more, but he was brought out of his musings as Hanabi said, "Naruto-kun, you are staring at nowhere again. Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head out of his stupor, Naruto says, "No, nothing is wrong. Just…remembering some things."

"Oh? What about?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing really. Just some random stuff," Naruto said offhandedly. "But, I should let you know that my cloned had dispelled not too long ago."

Hanabi knew that from the tone of his voice that Naruto was not pleased at what he saw. "And what did your clone see?"

Naruto then leans forward while grasping his hands together as he said, "I saw them…teaching Natsumi again. And she had just gotten access to her chakra."

"So? It's not something that you and I have done long ago," Hanabi scoffed. But from what she saw in her dear friend's eyes, it was something more.

"I know Hanabi-chan," Naruto sighed out. "But…I just can't help but feel wanting at what she gets. I mean, why is it that they are so gaga over her when I am just as important? Why leave me out to dry?"

Hanabi could only place a hand on her friend's arm. "I don't know Naruto-kun. I may not have it as bad as you, but at least I have a feeling. We are together now though. That is what matters."

A few minutes of silence was emitted there before Naruto said, softly, "Arigatou Hanabi-chan."

"No need for thanks you, baka. I will always be here for you, no matter what. It doesn't matter that you are…well, put to the side for your sister. I don't, and will never, see you as the brother of her, nor the son of the Yondaime or his wife, or whatever else that those _morons_ may callously call you. I see you as Naruto-kun, a very dear friend of mine that I cherish like my life. Never forget that."

The boy let a smile grew on his face. It was comforting to him knowing that the girl was devoted to him this much. But, keying into his childish side, he had to exploit what was just said.

"You know," Naruto started. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that is very much like a love confession."

"D-don't say such things like it is normal!" Hanabi reprochaed with a blush on her face.

Naruto only laughed at that before Hanabi joined in, at least acknowledging that she had been tricked playfully. At least he was back to normal, and that he knew that she liked him. She didn't really care if he were to know now. After all, it was only a feelings made out of knowing him for so long. Who knows if it were to turn into something more?

After seeing that he was now full and rested enough, Naruto rises from his spot as he said, "Well, I am good now and ready to get back to training. You ready Hanabi-chan?"

She nods as she rises from her seat. "Hai, I am ready. Don't go easy on me now."

"Like I will. That would be an insult to the both of us," Naruto admitted with a smirk in his face.

Hanabi only just put on her determined face as she got into her stance. Naruto follows in suit, shifting his right foot back, left foot forward, and arms slightly apart. They only stood there, judging each other's movements as best as they could. Not one inch was moved from their spots. Just then, a lone leaf is blown from its perch and floats down every casually to the ground. Just as it touched the ground, the spar began.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Time: 6:34 PM)**_

"That was a good spar Naruto-kun," Hanabi said as she drank in some water she brought.

"Yeah, it looks like you are getting better at using your fists instead of palms," Naruto commented.

"Hai, I guess it is just how the Jyuken is, but I am sure that I will get it down someday. It would be a good custom style for me," Hanabi said as she stretches her muscles. "Well, I better get back to the compound. I don't want my parents to go spare over me being late.

"You better. See you tomorrow."

"Hai. You too."

That was when Hanabi left to go back to her home. Naruto then lets out a sigh. He really didn't want to go back to his home, but he might as well. He had nowhere else to go. As much as he would love to move out, he was still too young for him to make himself solely independent in his life. But that didn't mean he couldn't dream of it.

As he walked out of the training ground to get to the Namikaze compound, he would never notice the lone figure that stood perched on top of a tree. He had been observing the young children, and could not help but be slightly impressed. And he was a hard person to be impressed. Try as he might, there were a few that had such potential to be like them, and even then, they had fallen to a degree where they would never achieve the one thing he craves.

Perhaps that the both of them, or more so the boy could be the one he was looking for. He would have to watch the boy closely before he would make a decision. But, nonetheless, he felt that there may be a possibility that his search was coming to an end. He would then shift into the darkness in mere seconds with the intent of watching over the boy.

Naruto himself could now be seen walking down the streets; trying his hardest to ignore the glares he got from people he passed by. He had mostly gotten used to it since he had been dealing with it for years, but there were times where it would just get plain annoying to him.

_Seriously, what problem do they have with me?! I haven't done shit to toem and yet they STILL this!_

He thought that as he fingers the kunai and shuriken he had placed in his pouch. It was a precaution he had to take after being beaten the few times he had. And the thing was he was good enough to use it to where he would, and COULD kill a genin, maybe a chunin if he had to.

As he continued to walk on, he feels that he is being followed, so he increases his pace. He feels more and more following him, so he starts a light jog. He then turns a corner and sees a mob that had formed around the corner, waiting for him. He sees this and runs off the other way.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, damn it all to fucking hell! How does this keep happening to me?! Seriously, what warrants a fucking mob to beat down a CHILD?!...No matter, I got to get away though. There are too many of them._

As he weaves through the crowd and stands, he hears the shouting of 'demon' and 'monster' and other stuff from behind him. He tried to lose them through a sharp turn, but he cringes in pain as he feels several sharp objects puncture him. He continues on, ignoring the hits from whatever hit him.

He turns around another corner, hoping to lose them by weaving in and out of corners and hidden alleys. He then cringes more as he feels more sharp objects hit him. _Great. I got ninja going after me. Seriously, don't they have something better to do? Why can't people just leave me alone? Why can't they let me live in peace?!_

Naruto turns another corner to try and lose them, but he finds that he is at a dead end. He looks back and sees the mob coming in closer and closer. He looks around slyly for something to climb, as he doesn't want to give away his skills, but he sensed the danger and braces for more hits from kunai and shuriken. As Naruto gets down on a knee in pain, the crowd shouts in triumph.

A ninja, chunin by the looks of it, comes up and says, "Ha! We got you now demon! It is time for you to pay for your crimes! Take this! Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"

Naruto sees the incoming flames meant to barbecue him, but they were only coming in slow-mo. The fear came into his body, freezing him stiff, but it was only temporary. Life flashes before his eyes, seeing the glimpses of all the things he had done so far. Clenching his fists, he fights the feeling from inside that was begging him to give up, which contradicted what he was actually wanting and going to do: not give up. He looks at the slowly approaching flames and stands, defiantly ready to fight back.

_That is IT! I have had it with this constant abuse with no one coming to help! Consequences be damned, I will NOT let these bastards get away scot free this time ever again! For as long as I have known, they have hated me for Kami knows what, made sure my life was made into hell whenever _they _aren't around, and re now going to try to kill me!_

(He glares at the incoming flames and people behind them with as much anger as he could.)

_I swear on my life, that I will no longer be these people's punching bag! If they are going to go this far, I might as well give them what THEY deserve! I will push through, I will move on, even if I have to result to using _that_!_

At that point, what Naruto doesn't know is that he had channeled chakra, along with his second ambient source. The pain was evident, but he didn't care. The words came to mind, which resulted in him saying the single word.

"_Scaipfinn_!"

A blast of gravity is launched, making the flames diminish and the mob is pushed, and crushed by those who were close, back. Naruto then screams in pain as he yanks out two kunai that were punctured in him. He holds the on in his right in a normal handed grip, while the left one in a reverse handed grip.

He glares down, his new eyes glowing with hate, anger, rage, and his energies, as he sees the mob reforming. He then screamed, "You know, I have had it with you all. Konoha is supposed to be a place where anyone can come and live in peace, but I can see that you can't let go of your hate. I do not know why you must cast your hatred and rage upon me, _a child_, but I do not care! I am a human, an enraged human who is going to have his payback given to him in spades. Consequences be damned, I will show you, _θάνατοι σας! Υποδεχτείτε μου στο θεό του κάτω κόσμου_!"

At that point, Naruto just let his instincts take over. A chunin then tries to charge in, but Naruto easily jumps over him and stabs him through the head, killing him instantly. Another chunin tries to charge in, but Naruto does a side roll around him and stabs him through the spine and heart, ending him instantly as well.

Next, he sees another chunin in at him, along with a pair of genin. Naruto wasted no time at all by instantly issuing a command for them to float by their heads. They did so, and were now choking due to the pressure on their necks. They had thought that would be the end of it, but Naruto, feeling the hot boiling rage inside seeping out of his heart was just too much for him to stop himself from committing the next action.

He thrusts his hand to the ground, his right index and middle fingers sticking out. His wrist pivoted, before carrying upward, along with the entire hand. "_Ddaear Glaive!_"

The one male chunin, male genin, and one kunoichi genin weren't able to defend the rising spikes of the earth, piercing through their heads. They were dead instantly.

Naruto then sees two genin or chunin coming at him, so he responds by sending the same first command from before, but much stronger than the first one. The result was seeing them spurt out blood from their mouths, eyes, and ears as their organs were crushed from the gravity pressure. Naruto then nabs one of the paper bombs off of the dead chunin he had kill with his kunai, and sends it out to the mob. The detonation surely killed off more civilians and shinobi, if not mortally injuring the rest. As he sees that none more were coming, he felt that the ANBU were finally coming.

Wanting to go to his training ground, he prays that something will get him there. That is when he accidentally performs teleportation. As soon as he leaves, ANBU and Minato appear. They would then survey the carnage and instantly think that a rogue ninja might have invaded the village.

Though, one raven haired ANBU thought otherwise. He had been the one protecting a certain blonde the most, despite Minato's orders. He knows that the decision to make him a scapegoat was a foolish one. Even he could see the potential in him, but alas, Minato was stalwart in it. So, in turn, he would secretly watch over him whenever he could. He knew that these _humans_ were hunting his charge, but apparently they had been dealt with. He knew for a fact that no shinobi would come in unannounced, so there was only one logical conclusion. That was when he shunshins away.

Unknown to anyone again, the same figure can be seen, smirking at what had just happened. To think, that the boy had so much potential inside him. It was enthralling to him, but to him, the boy needed something else. He didn't know what, nor did he care, for the boy just seemed to be percolating possible future entertainment. And the man knew exactly what to do in order to bring it out. Sure, it may bring chaos and order to this realm, but who was he to give a fuck about the lives of people across the Kaleidoscope?

This boy would be the one to provide him the performance, but he must receive his…gifts, yes, gifts. He may as well do it as soon as he can, as there wasn't a good enough time for someone of his age to get the gift. As he turned around to shift out of the area, he even thought to himself of how he may as well give a part of the gift to his companion. After all, every journey a man takes must have someone accompanied, and as much as a solo acting person he is, he had to value how companionship can make a person into the greatest of persons, though he loathed admitting it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Back at Training Ground 29)**_

Naruto can now be seen on his hands and knees, panting hard from what had just happened. He could not believe what had just happened. It was unbelievable, inconceivable, but mostly remarkable.

He would have done something to celebrate his escape, but he was in too much pain. Normally, he would have accelerated healing and his second ability that would take care of the pain. But that is NOT what is happening. In fact, the pain seemed to worsen every time he tried to move.

In and out, all over the outside and insides of his body, he could feel the burning. It was an excruciating feeling that he would sooner want to forget than remember. From what he could feel, the pain seemed to be centered at his eyes, which would then filter down throughout his body. If he didn't know any better, he would think that he may have done something to his chakra system that would warrant such pain.

Shifting to his side, he lays his eyes at the pond that he and Hanabi would use to train the Water Walking exercise. Both he and her had accomplished the basics of the exercise but could only last about an hour doing nothing, and half that while sparring.

Taking the pain in full stride as much as he can, Naruto crawls his way to the pond. Each hand that made its way to the ground, Naruto pulled as hard as he can. He can only grit his teeth as he tried to not scream out. It was very tempting to do so, but he didn't want to give up his position in case there would be a wandering ANBU or person nearby.

_Come on Naruto, you are almost there. Just a few more steps…crawling steps…_

Eventually, Naruto made it to the water. He then takes his hands into the water, cups them, and splashes the water onto him. He instantly felt better to some degree, but it was a start. He does this action a few more times just for added measure before he could attempt to get up.

Slowly but surely, he was able to rise onto his feet, with the help of a nearby tree of course. He cringes slightly as he sees the good number of kunai and shuriken that were imbedded into his skin and clothes. Taking in a deep breath, he reaches to the first kunai and pulls it out quickly.

_Kami damn it all!_ He thought in his head as he tore the kunai out. He then repeats the process, taking out all of the sharp pointy objects that were on his person, he even was able to see some that were at places he would never know, which was strange to him.

After taking out all of the sharp objects, Naruto makes the observation that his wounds were already closed, at a much faster rate than normal. Taking note of that for questioning later, Naruto looks at his reflection to see if anything had changed. Upon first glance, he saw nothing much had changed: only that his whiskers were not as pronounced as before. They were now more faded into his skin.

He rubs his right cheek before feeling the shiver of pleasure that would normally come when someone rubs his cheeks. Now he knew that he still had that…weakness. He then looks indirectly his eyes. Seeing nothing special for now, he turns away.

He then freezes as he was turning before he said, "What…the hell?"

Turning back to his reflection, he could now see the one MAJOR difference in his looks. The eyes in his reflection were not his in any manner whatsoever. Instead of the cerulean blue that held the many emotions that a child as young as him should not have were now morphed into something else.

Now, it was a bright gold, much like how some oni or yokai are portrayed in tales. They still had the dominant cerulean that leaked through the gold, but the power he felt was nearly overwhelming him, inside and out.

He traces his hand across his eyes and sees his reflection do the same. He could not really believe what he was seeing, literally. His eyes had changed into something that he knew nothing about.

Rising from his spot, he clutches his head as he said, "Kami, what happened to me?"

Looking around with his eyes, he could see that his normal projector in his vision was still as clear and accurate like usual. But, the trick to this was that now, everything was black and white. No color was shown, well, to his underdeveloped eyes.

Looking more closely now, he could see a hidden trail emanating throughout the area. It was a faint blue mist that covered the training ground. He also saw a mist trail of purplish-red coming from outside the training ground, and entering in him.

"What the hell?" Naruto said again. "Man, what am I seeing?"

He tries to take a hold of the mist in his hand, only for him to get nothing out of it. It was like a pure gaseous form that no one could hold. But he did feel something familiar though. Running his hands through the mists, he keeps that familiar feeling. It was irritating to him; it was so familiar that he might as well say it that it came from him and…maybe Hanabi.

That was when it hit him.

_This is CHAKRA! I am seeing chakra with my eyes!_

Nodding to himself, he also came to a conclusion as to what the purplis-red mist was. It was obvious since it had a totally different feeling to it, much like when he had used it in the past. And that it was going INTO his body, through whenever the mist touched on his body. This…this was pure, natural magic from nature itself, but…why was it going INSIDE him?

_What is going on here? Do I… do I have a doujutsu?_ Naruto asked himself as he unconsciously clutches his stomach. _Is this…through my…_that_? Is this from my family's lines? Or is it… something else entirely?_

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when a cackling, demented voice came out of from the outskirts of the training ground. "Hmhmhmhm. Well, I've got to hand it to you. That was quite the show there, but your efforts were all for naught…Kyubi."

Naruto turned, only for him to see one of the chunin he had supposedly escaped from. He was in his late teens, early twenties, and wearing a look that would befit only the likes of Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara. The man was bloodied to some degree, to where the bandana that had covered his white hair was torn and red from the supposed head injury. He had a large shuriken on his back, and one in his hand, with both dripping in blood.

Now that he looked closer, there were also scorch marks on his skin, clothes, and face. He was obviously one of the ninja he had hoped to kill when he had launched that explosive tag. That was not the case; on another matter though, there was something about what the clearly manic man had said that for some reason, set Naruto off.

_**(Insert music: Audiomachine – The Truth)**_

"What-what do you mean by that?! I'm not the Kyubi! The Sandaime killed that!"

The man chuckled evilly. "Ah, you probably don't know then. That's just _great_! The oni doesn't even know about himself! Ha! This is too much!"

Naruto growled loudly, his eyes shining with anger. "Stop talking crazy and start making sense! What do you mean I don't know about it?! What am I not supposed to know?! Tell me, tell me now dammit!"

"Well…I suppose I should. It might be an…_enlightening experience_…before I do the village a favor by _killing you_," the man replied as he walked slowly, swinging from side to side. "You're a smart oni…yeah, you are! You should know that you can't be killed, _KYUBI!_ Yeah, you couldn't be killed through normal means, but the Sandaime and Yondaime figured out a way!

Yes, though the Sandaime was lost to us, we got you, _Kyubi_. You may not have been able to kill in you full form, but when the Sandaime sealed it into your current body, it gave us a way! A way to retribution! _You are the Kyubi, you are the murderer of countless people, and…and-AND, you will die by my hand!_"

The man then began to laugh uncontrollably at the joke of it all. Naruto on the other hand, couldn't really believe what he had just heard. While it had made sense if he were to have the Kyubi sealed in him, but some things didn't add up, at all. For starters, the man here was _way_ off base in his dementia or whatever.

More importantly, if Naruto were to have had the Kyubi inside him, which he didn't, then a lot of other things would have happened differently. First off, he wouldn't even be here in the village. As the jinchuriki, he would have just hightailed it out of the village. Also, had he been the Kyubi, he would have reduced the place to smithereens for all of the shit he had to put up with.

There was also the good fact that he, not once, ever, felt any type of foreign youki inside him. Sure, he had his _other ability_, but that was an entirely different thing compared to a biju's youki. Hell, he would have at least encountered the said biju too.

But, now that he thought about it, he too knew what the biju's youki felt like. He had been to several of the dead zones where the biju was mostly at, if only to see what the areas were like for himself. That in turn had led him to know what the Kyubi's youki felt like. And, knowing how that felt, it had also led him to remember that he would feel the exact thing, though at a much smaller scale than in those plains, craters, etc. at a different source.

Naruto's eyes widened, once he had completed the deductions, leading to the truth of things. Not only was it enlightening, to say the least, it was also horrifying. It implied many things, to the machinations and lies created around the village, and around himself.

_No…no…it-it can't be. I-it just can't. Th-they wouldn't! They're my parents, an-and they're supposed to love me! They may not show it, bu-but…but…but…_

Naruto felt himself backpedal a bit, inadvertently distancing himself from the still cackling Mizuki. His golden eyes stared at the ground, and then onto his body, and then onto his hands. They clenched, hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.

He had to accept it as the truth. He knew it, deep down; it was indeed the truth surrounding one of the great mysteries in his life. Pain wasn't what described the heart of the young boy. The dams had broken, his face grew blistering and frigid, the wounds had either stopped healing or were now feeling worse, his body trembled, and his soul was near shattered.

He would have fallen to his knees to his grief, leading to the outcry of the injustice cursed upon him by the Gods. The injustice of his life, the cruelty that they just seemed to enjoy seeing put onto him. It was all there, laid out for all to see. But, that wasn't the case.

As much as it had pained the boy to finally know the veracities to the mendacities thrust upon him, he wouldn't falter. No, what should have broken his very soul was indeed making it only harder, metallic, taciturn…stronger. And through those feelings, there came the rage that now burnt deep within the lower pits of his being. Hatred may be there, but not enough to encompass him entirely. But the vehemence was evident. And it showed in more ways than one.

Naruto's body relaxes itself, as his head leaned forward. The golden locks that described his hair covered his eyes, covering how lustrous they were, singeing with unalloyed, unadulterated ferocity.

Suddenly, he felt an increased amount of weight on his right hand. He looked there, now seeing the materializing ninjato forming from oblivion. It would seem that his circuits had registered and called for something. And lo and behold, the target was right in front of him, who was finally ceasing his incessant laughing.

Mizuki, who had finished laughing, was no thinking on how the demon would look. It would seem that it truly wanted to know, and the truth had probably broken him. Oh, how he would have enjoyed that expression.

Unfortunately, now that he looked, the boy remained unchanged. In fact, he seemed taller, stronger…more assured of himself. That was not what was supposed to happen.

Mizuki sneered. "And what's got you so cocky, Kyubi? You think that you can beat me? Ha! That's rich! You're weak as you are now, and you always will be, especially once I finish you off!"

Naruto stood as he stood, not even budging a millimeter. But, his muscles tensed, with the ninjato in his hand only becoming more formed into his hand. His eyes focused too, which led to him seeing something else forming.

While the deluded chunin went on about his supposed superiority, the young boy was observing the markings that were appearing on the man's chest. They encircled around where the heart should be, tightening, enclosing, and morphing into a runic array that Naruto had never seen before, even in his studies. Nevertheless though, once the runic markings were completed it glowed a little bit.

He didn't know what caused it to form, but he knew, somehow he did, that this is where the ninjato where supposed to go. Maybe it, no, it now felt heavier than it was and should be. It was probably now a kodachi or a katana. But, again, nevertheless, he had his target. And he was sure what to do in making sure that the target was reached.

And he only had to do it with a simple command.

"_Impulerit_."

Before the man could even comprehend on what to do, he was pushed by some manner of force into a tree. The blow was strong enough to where he spat out blood, and felt the cracking of his spine. He was sure that more bones were broken too, but he was too busy trying to escape, and hopefully kill Naruto. Unfortunately, the next set of commands had been uttered and were enacted by nature itself.

"_Liga. Silentium_."

From the tree, sprouts of branches came out of the trunk, encircling, binding the chunin to the tree. He tried to scream out for help, but no voice came out of his mouth. In fact, he felt that even now, with his decreasing breathing ability, that he had completely lost his voice. He tried to move, and perhaps escape via a Kawarimi or some form of escape jutsu. Unfortunately, his hands were bound as well, and forced away from each other. Even his fingers were bounded.

Mizuki then heard slow, light footsteps coming his way, along with the slow dragging of something on the grass. He looked, and paled on the immediate sight before him.

Naruto was walking slowly towards the bound man, not even bothering to carry the katana properly and letting it just drag on the ground. But, what was also shown were a series of things. One of them was the fact that Naruto's full face was being shown, which was even brighter due to the full moon, dangling above their heads. And on that face, Naruto's eyes were shown, holding absolutely apathy towards his victim. The minor inclusion to this was the fact that his whisker marks had disappeared, giving him the more likeness of his 'birth parents'.

But, what was also showing was the aura, the multi-colored aura that seemed to be the embodiment of power. It wasn't chakra, Mizuki was sure of that, but it didn't feel like the Kyubi's either. It was like chakra, but it felt more natural, more '_there_', more…_alive_. The next thing he saw him do though shocked him even further.

Naruto was now walking on ice platforms that were floating, popping out of nowhere, just like that katana he had in his hand, which just seemed to shine under the moonlight. It only took a few steps for him to be above the man, with his feet below his stomach, yet with his head above him. The boy only stared at him, with those eyes that showed and gave away nothing, before speaking.

"I don't know who you are. And yet, I don't seem to have myself the capacity to care for it. My whole life, I had been beaten, neglected, casted aside, for an unknown reason that not one person wanted to say to my face, to at least give me some closure on the matter. It made me wonder, just why I deserved this, why I had to suffer when my _sister_ got the praise, the love, the adoration, _everything_.

Of course, with what you just told me, it makes sense. It makes sense on how my _parents_ would neglect me for housing the Kyubi in a seal of sorts; along with them letting you _scum_ have your way with me, as a scapegoat, a coping mechanism, _a tool_. Now I know why, but, there is something you should know. A…a truth that would surely break you of your views.

The truth of all of this…my suffering…is unjustified, unpardonable, reprehensible, indefensible, _wrong_. Wanna know why? Well, not once, had I ever housed the Kyubi in a seal. There are no seals on me, whatsoever that show where he is being laid. Had there been one though, there would be a series of questions, like: why didn't I leave, with the speed that I possess? Why did I put up with all of the cruelty that this village has _blessed _me with? Why didn't I just turn back into the full biju form, and _level_ this village? Doesn't make sense, does it? It doesn't' and that is because I never, not in my life, had the Kyubi sealed inside me.

The one who you were looking for is another one. Another human being, which is _supposed_ to be my _twin sibling_, the _beloved daughter_, the _honorable angel_, _Namikaze Natsumi_. She holds the Kyubi, She keeps it at bay, She is the jinchuriki. Not me, _her_."

Naruto stopped there to let it sink in. of course it did, as the man was pale beyond the appropriate level. But that didn't matter at all.

"I bet you're thinking of how this couldn't be factual, how this isn't to be; well, newsflash, it's the truth. But, what you consider as the truth is inconsequential to you, as now, you are going to wherever people like _you _go. And the kicker? I have no regrets with what I am about to do. Sayonara."

Naruto then lifted the katana up slightly, positioning it above where the runes were. The blade was pointing down, and with the hilt a little bit above Naruto to provide the room. And then, steel flashed, and Mizuki was no more. He felt no pain whatsoever, but come the point of contact between the blade and his chest, he had died instantly. No blood was spilt; no gurgling can be heard. Only the shuffling of the man's body going limp against the tree was heard.

The boy then jumped off of the ice platforms and backed away from the body. Taking a closer look at what he did, he could see that the katana not only went through the man, but through the tree as well. He should call it odd that he had felt no resistance at all, but he couldn't really put up his psyche to care even the slightest.

_**(End music)**_

No longer wishing to take a look at the body any longer, Naruto shuffled his feet, turning toward the general direction that led back to the village. The village that he loathed with every fiber of his being. He would have moved on from there, but something else caught his attention.

"My…to think, that such a young magus like you had to commit such a deed. But, I must say that it can be justified, considering on what I heard and know," a melodic woman's voice called out.

Jumping, Naruto looked around with his new eyes, asking out loud, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

When no one came out or replied, Naruto leaned down, taking in hand two of the kunai that had been formally imbedded in him as he said, "You know…it isn't nice for you to call me out like that. Maybe if you were to so kindly move your person out into the open, I would be more willing to listen."

The voice giggled lightly, which for some reason, put Naruto at ease. "Forgive me, Naruto-kun. I do tend to be quite the actress. Hold on."

Soft footsteps were heard from in front of Naruto, causing him to narrow his eyes in that direction. He was apprehensive of this new arrival, of course. After all, he had just committed his first kill. But that didn't matter. No, it didn't even matter that this woman knew his name, or maybe the fact that she had heard what he had said only minutes ago. What mattered the most now was the fact that she used that word: magus. That meant she knew just what he is, what he could do, and above all, probably knew way more than he did.

His magic circuits roared as he called them, with his…new found control over them ready to unleash whatever the bearer could think of. A flash appeared, forming another katana into his hand. On the other now held the two kunai in between his fingers. It wasn't much of a defense, but it was all he could do.

This is where the hooded woman came into view. She didn't reveal much, showing only her woman physique through the robe. What he could make out was that she was probably only a portion of her true outfit. There were knee high, snow colored boots that seemed to only be magnified by the moonlight, and under that were black stockings. Traveling upward, he could see the white skirt that seemed to flutter with the wind, with it going up a little bit above the woman's midriff. And from there, he could faintly dark crimson blouse, with a barely seeable black ribbon tying up the top part of the blouse. He didn't know if the blouse was long sleeved or not, but with how it looked, that was most likely the case.

But alas, that was all that he could see. The woman's arms were covered up by the robe, along with her head by the hood. And for some reason, it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't see who exactly the woman is.

The said woman giggled at Naruto's frustrated, yet inquisitive expression. "It's fine, Naruto-kun. I'm friendly. In fact, I've been watching you for a while, and have come to…give you something."

Naruto was silent, but urged the lady to continue with a nod, which she did.

"You're probably wondering on how I knew you were a magus, and how I've been watching you. To be correct, Naruto-kun, I've only been doing so for only a short time. But in that short time, I can see many things about you, things that are special, unique, extraordinary even. And yet…to see you suffer so much….to have so much pain and cruelty be done unto you…I…I cannot, in good conscience, allow that to pass.

You see, like you, I am a magus. I can tell by your looks that you may not believe me, but know that I can feel your Magic Circuits going into overdrive. In any matter, as a fellow magus, and a young adult woman, I have seen what you are, what you can do, and would like to help you grow as a child into a full-fledged magus…if you'll let me, that is."

Naruto remained silent still as he analyzed the woman's words detail by detail, word by word, searching for any sign of deceit. If she was lying, she was good at it. But, he knew that she was telling the truth. Something about her just said that. But, he had to ask, just to be sure.

"Lady, you're…offer is very tempting. And you are right about you being a magus. I can…see…your circuits from here. But, I have to ask this…what's the catch? Because I don't expect someone like you to take me in out of just the goodness of their heart…well, not in accordance to me in any matter. And hell, I don't even know you or what you look like! You could be some-some pedophile or something!"

The woman giggled again, which again, seemed to soothe Naruto slightly, before giving off a calm aura that relaxed him further. "Naruto-kun, I know that this isn't much for you, but for me it is. You see, my husband died in his line of work. And I am a single mother caring for a daughter just a little bit above your age, who is also learning to become a magus. That aside, my husband has always been one to take care of others before himself, proclaiming him to be a _hero of justice_. _*giggle*_

What I only want though…is for you to call me your Kaa-san one day. I know that you may feel at odds with this odd request, especially concerning your…_real parents_, but please, I implore you to see that my feelings are genuine. I…I only wish to help you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto could pretty much _feel_ the sincerity in the woman's voice seeping in her tone, which made it all the more tempting and scary at the same time. Were he the more naïve type of person, he would have just shouted at the lady about staying here in his hellhole of a village and fighting to get their respect. But this isn't Canon Naruto we're talking about here.

Looking back at the lady, Naruto asked her, "If I were to say yes…would we by chance be…leaving here?"

As much as he had tried to hide the desperation in his voice, the woman clearly heard it. She now strode forward. Naruto should have backed up a bit to keep distance, but he was still too engulfed with conflicting emotions for him to properly react. Before he knew it though, the woman was in front of him, and had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready, Naruto-kun," she answered calmly. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that she was smiling.

But he had to ask one final thing. "I…I have a friend of mine. A-a very good friend…that I-I can't leave behind. I just can't. I don't know if she can be a magus but…I can't leave her…behind…"

"If you mean that girl I've seen you with, then yes. She can come with us," the woman answered warmly. "My daughter would be delighted to have a girl to talk with too, along with a new brother. Does this mean that you will accept?"

Naruto closed his eyes to gather his frantic thoughts. This was too much, really, for him to handle. He had found out some many truths and lies surrounding him only for him to receive retribution in new forms beyond his comprehension. As much as he wanted to deny it, he could feel, in his heart, his soul, that this was the right thing to do. And damn it all, he was going to take the opportunity!

He lifted his head up to the woman, with his eyes glistening with tears as he asked, "Can…can I please see your face…and know your name?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Naruto-kun," the woman replied before pulling her hood down. Upon doing so, Naruto blushed a little bit at what he saw. The woman had silver flowing hair, accompanied by her crimson eyes that seemed to only shimmer with kindness and serenity. The woman smiled at the young boy before kneeing at his level and offering a hand. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm flattered. And my name is Emiya Irisviel."

A few tense minutes passed, before Naruto responded by taking Irisviel's hand, now wearing a small smile. It wasn't much, but to him, it was something to behold. "Domo arigatou…Irisviel-san. And…I l-look forward to-to _*gulp*_ being a part of this…thing."

He then started to weave back and forth between his conscious sates. It would appear that al f this was more costly to his body and mind than he had thought.

Irisviel sees this and merely holds the boy in her arms, gently, like how a proper mother should. "You can let go now. It's fine. I'll take care of you."

And he did just that. The dams were broken, his feelings were brought out into vulnerability, but he didn't care the slightest about it. With all that had happened in the span of only one day, he just felt tired. Tired enough to where the doujutsu that had been active during the entire exchange had deactivated itself while Naruto leaned forward, falling into Irisviel's arms. But, one thing that the young woman could surely remember was the look of content on her _new_ son's face as he slept.

_**AN: Well, that is that for this start. Now, as you can see, a lot of things had happened here. The first, and foremost thing is that Naruto is a magus, with an unknown amount of knowledge about magecraft and whatnot; also, there is the fact that he doesn't have Kurama sealed inside him, but that is a moot point.**_

_**I bet you all are going to be asking about how in the 13 circles of hell can Naruto use magecraft. All of that will be explained later on.**_

_**There is also the fact of Naruto's doujutsu. For those of you who have already guessed it, it is a slightly modified version of the one used in Tale of a Magus. How it is different will be more or less to what Naruto did to kill Mizuki, and anything else that comes with it, that hasn't already been implemented in Tale of a Magus. **_

_**And now, I bet you are also wondering about Irisviel and Illya, along with the supposedly dead Kiritsugu. It is a common thing for the main character in the Nasuverse to have a strong moral background, mostly given by a paternal/maternal figure. Basically, that is what Irisviel is going to be, along with Illya being an older sister to Naruto. I will also explain an interesting fact about them as we go along in the story, as there is more to them than meets the eye, no pun intended. Whether I decide to add any more Nasuverse characters will be decide by my whimsical mind…or if you can convince me otherwise.**_

_**Now, the fun part for me, the summoning of the Servants, which will be a little bit away. I figure that I may do multiple Servants once again, but with more than just two. The question for me is which one will be summoned. I have already designated two Nasuverse characters to be summoned, which I will not divulge to you all. Other ones though I am going to be creating my own Servants based on other historical/game/movie/book characters.**_

_**The trick is to find which one is good, what class the person will be the best fitted in and whether or not that the person himself/herself would be a good fit for Naruto and/or the Naruto-verse. This is where you all come in folks!**_

_**In the reviews and/or the PM's to me directly, I want you all to give out some good Servants. But, I am going to need you to supply me with some facts too. I want to know the name of the person/character, where he/she is from, what their basic history is – or you can just point me to a source of where I can do the most research on the said person, what Class suits them the best including stats wise, what kind of Noble Phantasms that the person/character can use, and why you think that this person should be summoned by Naruto. I will not accept anything less than what is listed, but you are more than free to do more if you feel absolutely strong about your selected character. Anything is game, so long as you follow the criteria, so, have at it!**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**(**__**Zero-sama's Rant Corner!)**_

_**Okay folks, I would like to address an issue that I am beginning to see in the Harry Potter fandom. I know, weird place for me to talk, but whatever. In any matter, I would like to ask what in the actual fuck is wrong with some of these stories?!**_

_**What I mean is these "[Selected Character(s)] reads/watches the Harry Potter series!] that keep popping out like a flu epidemic in an elementary school…seriously, what the fuck?!**_

_**Are the authors of these stories so lazy, so idiotic, so uncreative, that they would have the sheer audacity to create such a useless piece of fiction featuring a certain amount of character(s') reactions to the HP books/movies?! COME, FUCKING ON! These…'things' are the most uncreative, uninspiring, unimaginative, derivative, insipid, wishy-washy, plagiaristic pieces of antediluvian, bullshitting, asinine, shark-jumping ficiotn EVER…well, it's up there with the yaoi fics, the high school fics, but you get my point.**_

_**I have even seen this happen in the Naruto fandom, and in other fandoms that I like to read from time to time. This. Needs. To stop. Now. I don't know why you would think on having Umbitch the magnificent pink toad read the Harry Potter books is any good at all, but it is beyond my intelligent comprehension. If you want to see people's reactions to pieces of literature or a movie, go to clubs around your area, or even your school. I'm sure that there must be something there that can accommodate you in that area. And if not, make one. Just, don't do it here, please.**_

_**I think I have ranted enguh here. Have a good day. Zero-sama out.**_


End file.
